


"Hey Jill"

by Madeline69



Category: Crow Cillers (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, recounting past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline69/pseuds/Madeline69
Summary: Jill calls Elaine back. They meet up and talk through some stuff.





	"Hey Jill"

“Hey Jill”

“...uh… this is Elaine”

“Um… I heard you worked at the school and your number is on the school website and uh… I guess this sounds weird out loud, sorry.”

“But, like, uhh… I don’t expect you to talk to me or anything I just wanted to… say sorry.”

“Like… for everything when we used to hang out. Who I used to be.”

“I don’t need you to like, ever talk to me again or forgive me or do anything just like. You should hear sorry. Ok. That’s all I’m… gonna hang up now.”

[Jill finishes coughing]

[Jill takes a deep, rattling breath]

[‘I should really quit’ Jill thinks]

[‘or like… vape’ Jill thinks]

[‘I’m not gonna vape.’ Jill thinks]

“You have no new messages, and one saved message.”

[Beep]

“Your mailbox is empty. To edit your op-”

[Jill hangs up]

“Uhh fuck”

[tapa tapa tapa]

 

 **You blocked** @ILLame

Are you sure you want to view these Tweets? Viewing Tweets won't unblock @ILLame

 

[Yes, view profile]

 

 **Elaine [Abandoned Account]** @ILLame **1y**

honestly fuck this whole crow shit I dont need them

 

[‘well… she can’t be that bad’ Jill thinks]

[bep bep bep… deep bep  boop]

[phone noises]

[Brrrrrr…………. Brrrrrr…………. Brrrrrr………….]

“Hey you’ve reached Elaine, leave a message.”

[beep]

“Hey Elaine it’s jill.”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Let me know.”

[click]

* * *

 

[‘oh fuck’]

[‘is that her?’]

[Elaine thinks]

[‘her hair is still so fucking cool’]

[‘I should have ordered before she got here’]

[‘I should have texted her before to see what she wanted’]

[Elaine thinks]

[‘fuck why didn’t I think of that’]

[‘she doesn’t see me’]

[‘of course she doesn’t’]

[‘should I say something’]

[Jill scans the coffee shop]

[Jill takes out her phone]

[tapa tapa tapa]

 

 **Jill** 6:42pm

Hey are you here?

 

[tapa tapa tapa]

 

 **Elaine** 6:43pm

Yeah.

 

[Jill frowns and scans the shop again]

 

 **Jill** 6:44pm

Are you outside?

 

 **Elaine** 6:44pm

No

 

 **Jill** 6:44pm

That’s not helpful

 

 **Jill** 6:46pm

You didn’t chicken out on me did you?

 

 **Jill** 6:50pm

Oh my god.

 

 **Elaine** 6:51pm

I’m sorry

 

[Elaine stands up and walks towards the door briskly, trying not to meet Jill's line of sight]

[Jill scoffs, furrowing her brow and walking towards the exist quickly]

[They collide]

[Elaine falls over onto the sidewalk outside]

“Aw fuck. I’m sorry. Here let me...”

“No. It’s fine. I’m sorry. I’m leaving.”

[There’s a moment of recognition]

[Jill looks confused]

“What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry I just was leaving. I’m sorry.”

“Elaine?”

“No. No I’m not her. I don’t know anyone named that.”

[Elaine hides her face.]

[she’s shuttering slightly]

[also sniffling]

“Hey.”

[Jill extends her hand]

“Come on. Get up.”

* * *

 

“Okay real talk. I am so glad we left that other place. I hate it when you meet someone in a coffee shop. Like that’s not what I’m here for. I’m not interested in, that.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh okay so what happened.”

“Hm?”

“You are basically the opposite to how I remember you so I’m either remembering you way wrong or-”

“Ynch Iche stuff.”

“Oh word. I was in that for a while, I’m surprised I never saw you.”

“I saw you.”

“Oh cool.”

[Legally Foods Employee comes over to the table]

“Yall were order 34 right?”

“Yeah”

“We’ve been calling you for like eight minutes. Here’s your shit.”

“Oh thanks.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

[Jill pulls a burger out of the paper bag set down on their table]

“See I like this better because its like 4 bucks and instead of getting a gross bean water you get. Burger.”

[Elaine snorts]

“Oh c'mon, bean water?”

“No just the way you said burger.”

* * *

 

 

[Elaine and Jill are sitting on like one of those billboards with the little platform out front.]

“Do you have any weed?”

“Oh my god I brought weed but I didn’t know if it would be weird if I offered you some.”

“No yes absolutely offer me some.”

“Here.”

[Elaine goes digging through a purse she's been carrying]

[Elaine hands Jill a big fucking bag of weed.]

“Oh my god.”

“I’m sorry is that too much?”

“Just... where do you get this?”

“I dunno like. There are guys that will do a lot of shit to have sex with like… one of us.”

“Both of us.”

“No I mean… you know.”

[Jill lights up]

“Like…”

“Yeah Elaine. I know.”

“Okay.”

[beat]

“It’s weird like… being trans now.”

“I didn’t want to mention it but it is super weird.”

“I mean I’m glad that like… this new body gets the idea.”

“You don’t take anything?”

“No, I spent a lot of time thinking about it but my body just sort of sorted itself out.”

“Fuck. Jealous.”

[beat]

“Do you remember when we were kids and you were smoking and I offered you a whole thing of cigarettes?”

“I was actually just thinking about that.”

[Elaine shudders]

“I um.”

[Elaine takes a deep rattling breath.]

“I knew you and I were… that we had been through similar things. When we were kids y'know?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know. Forget it.”

“No, go ahead. I came out tonight to like… understand you so.”

[Elaine is visibly crying]

“There are guys who will do a lot of-”

[Jill winces and cuts her off]

“Okay. Yeah.”

“And it wasn’t like the first time, and I guess it felt better knowing that I was getting something out of it.”

[Elaine is full on weeping now.]

“And it seemed like. You remember you talked about it one time in class and the teacher like went crazy on your behalf.”

“Oh yeah.”

“you seemed like you were taking it so well and I wanted to feel like that so badly.”

“Hey. Stop.”

[Jill is welling up]

“I get it. I’m sorry for making you talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

[Long beat]

[Jill smokes a lot more weed]

[Elaine starts to calm down a little]

“I wasn’t taking it that well.”

“I started smoking at like… 13.”

“Yeah. Looking back with an adult perspective that really doesn’t seem like ‘taking it well’ anymore.”

“Yeah.”

[Jill scoffs]

[beat]

“I kind of hate that this is tainted weed now.”

“It’s fine like… I already had it. I got it for myself I just thought it would be good to bring it.”

[beat]

“Man the world is so fuckin shitty”

“That’s why girls are so soft and huggy”

“Oh shit you’ve seen that comic too?”

“Haha yeah.”

[Elaine hiccups]

“That’s one of the weirdest things.”

“What?”

“When I was in my old body I never hiccupped after crying. Now...”

[hiccup]

“I do it like every time.”

[Jill leans into Elaine, resting her head on Elaine’s shoulder]

[Elane starts at this]

“Sorry is that okay?”

“Oh yeah I just-”

“Alright cool.”

[Jill sidles up closer]

“Are you like, okay with this?”

“Oh yeah. I’m just in a mood now where I need a girl near me. You know.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

 

“So this is my apartment.”

“It’s quaint”

“It’s just basically an apartment. I guess.”

“Yeah.”

“It kinda sucks.”

“No quiet hours though which is pretty nice.”

“Oh shit you wanna jam?”

“I have like… different vocal cords now. I haven’t even tried.”

“I’m sure your body will work it out.”

[they like… jam i guess]

[the fanfic is over]

[they dont like make out or sleep together]

[they just jam and then jill sleeps on the couch because she's too high to get home on her own]

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading check out LameZoneZine: Tales From Puke City  
> https://twitter.com/CTimekeeper/status/1026857048590503936


End file.
